This proposal requests funds to renovate the existing Clinical Pathology, Microbiology and Histology Laboratories of the Yerkes National Primate Research Center. These laboratories provide vital pathology support to not only the Yerkes primate center but also to all laboratory animals cared for by the Division of Animal Resources on the Emory Campus. The current laboratory design including all existing finishes, casework and doors, dates from 1963 and is made of a series of non contiguous small rooms, creating excessive traffic and difficulties in maintaining adequate biosafety measures, and wasting extensive unusable space. This design has long outlived its utility and is no longer adequate for the current work and duties of the Pathology division, much less to accommodate the steady increase in samples being submitted for analysis. The proposed renovation will allow Yerkes to better utilize the existing space by combining small adjacent labs and rooms into larger multi-purpose areas and result in an expanded, optimized and flexible configuration of laboratory space, new finishes and updated casework. The HVAC and electrical support will be renovated to meet current codes and adequately serve the revised floor plan and current (and future) equipment. The new design will allow not only for optimized service pathology work, but also for adequate training of research personnel in the use of specialized laboratory equipment to promote more efficient use of expensive lab equipment and limit duplication of such equipment within the Center. Finally the open configuration will result in a flexible design which will allow for modification of the laboratory set-up should the needs evolve in the future.